Computing devices can be communicatively coupled to one another via a computer network to facilitate the transmission of data (e.g., network packets) between the computing devices. Data can be sent between the networked computing devices according to various protocols, for example using a “layered” networking model such as the open systems interconnection (OSI) model. To prioritize and distribute data, quality of service (QoS) processing may be applied to meet minimum requirements for various applications (e.g. latency below a certain threshold, bandwidth above another threshold, etc.).